Katara vs Toph Battle of the Great Benders!
by Baby-smilez
Summary: On a sunny day Toph asks Katara to battle her. Major fight! Story Includes Kataang, Toph, and Sokka. Zutara fans most of this story is a battle so READ IT! Katara vs Toph in the battle! YAY! Fight takes place before the Crossroads of Destiny


Hello, this is my special story!  
I believe Toph and Katara are the best fighters and I wanted to dedicate a story to them.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the last Airbender I only own this story and their wonderful merchandise. 

Katara vs. Toph in Battles of the Benders Enjoy!!!

The sun began to take mid point in the sky, and the Gaang was moving along with their day. Sokka was out fishing while Katara and Aang practiced in the near by river.

"Why don't you loosen up your shoulders Aang, waterbendeing is all about the stance."

"I'm trying"Aang said in a struggling voice.

"Hear let me help you"

Katara went over and hovered over Aang shoulders, he could feel her sweet breath racing down his neck. She straitened his back and lowered his hands. The closeness made Aang blush and raised his heart rate.

"Oh thanks Katara", Aang said as he shook of the sweat. He then sent four massive waves down steam. Katara used her own skills and surfed over every one of them. His skill made Katara smile.

"Good job Aang that was master skill and reflexives", she then gave him a peck on the cheek. Aang immensely blushed and smiled.

Two feet away Toph has felt more than enough affection for one day. She then walked over.

"Ok Twinkletoes, tell your girlfriend its Earthbending time"

"He's not my boyfriend Toph", Katara said with an attitude.

Aang rubbed the back of his neck,

"Well...um...she's...not...my...um", Aang bit his bottom lip.

"Whatever lovebirds, tell Aang he's got five minutes"

Katara raced a stream of water towards Toph's leg.

"Hey..why I ought a..."

"Do what?" Katara placed her hands on her hips.

"...See whose better", Toph said with a smile.

"What? What are you talking about" Katara demanded.

Toph took her fighting stance, Katara look steadily at her.

"Do you want to fight me?"

"Why" Katara asked, still startled.

"I wanna see whose better besides this could be a good time for Twinkletoes here to take some notes."

"Well...ok...I guess this won't be to bad"

Katara immediately took her fighting stance. Her head scrambled with thoughts 'Uhhh why did I do this this could really hurt...'

Katara and Toph stood there in their stances waiting for the right moment to strike. Aang stood at the side watching and worrying about Katara.

"Go easy on each other guys" Aang said planting his staff into the ground "I don't want any serious injuries"

He did a helicopter with his staff back to his spot. Toph then did a first strike. She sent three boulders towards Katara. Katara dodged all of them and sent a massive wave towards Toph, Toph blocked this move with a wall of earth and sent speared shaped rocks at Katara. Katara then twirled her hands and made the octopus form. She caught the rocks and sent them back towards Toph who shattered the rocks turning them into dust.

"Your gonna have to do better than that", Toph mocked.

She thought in her mind, ok Toph you asked for it no more holding back Katara.

Katara flooded the field and made a surfboard out of ice. (Much like in the swamp episode) She surfed and rushed towards Toph. Toph could not "feel" Katara anymore but she could feel the amplitude of the wave and she knew it was getting closer. Toph made a tower of earth and Katara sent a splash of water towards Toph, which had hit her in the stomach. Toph stumbled a little bit and forced the rock back into ground. The force made Katara fly back towards the bank of the river.

Wait a minute Toph cant see what she cant feel...Katara thought...she reflected on the previous move and smiled she had a plan.

Katara then saw a crack speeding towards her and a rock jolted her in the air. Toph purposely made the rock jolt her into the river. Katara was now soaked and her hair was let loose. She was still in her underwear from when she was practicing with Aang.

Aang saw this and blushed silently rooting for his crush.

Katara speed back unto the battlefield on a massive wave. She moved her hands and sent water unto the field at great speed and froze it. Toph could not see and her feet were cold. Katara seized this opportunity and sent a wave at Toph. The wave knocked Toph down; she rolled over and winced in pain. Katara ice-skated on the ice towards Toph. With eight ice blocks she enclosed Toph and smiled.

"I think we know who the winner is"

"Whatever, just turn the earth normal again," Toph, said still on the ground.

Aang ran over almost falling on the ice,

"Wow, I guess I have a lot of learning to do" Aang said while unfreezing the field and the blocks.

"Well Katara, that was a pretty good battle, I wanna fight you again someday and kick your butt." Katara smiled.

"If only I could get Twinkletoes to do that" with that said Toph bended a palm sized pebble at Katara's head, "Oh yeah and that was for earlier you know with that water whip."

Everyone headed back to camp and Sokka walks in with two baskets.

"Wow, you wont believe how much fish I caught, every minute the water got shallower and shallower!"

Katara bit her lip while Toph giggled, and Aang smiled.

"Ok everyone lets start up dinner, Aang I guess you can have some more noodles and fruits."

Once dinner was made Aang sat next to Katara and smiled, Katara in turn did the same. Toph sat in her corner and smiled while shaking her head.

"Man will Katara ever get the clue... Toph thought to herself..."

FIN Thanks for Reading if you like it send a review please!!! And if you did not like it send me a review anyway.


End file.
